House Fireheärt
'Early History' In the begining of this story, there was only Elana Fireheärt, a skilled spellweaver of Eldre'thalas. She was a loyal servent of her queen, learning to feel a sense of power above the non-Highborne. That was, until the War of The Ancients broke out. She was compelled to join her queen in destroying the rebel faction that had arose, joining Azshara's forces. She quickly became aware and dismayed at the brutality of the demons, going as far as to question the sanity of her queen. Elana, with some reluctance, joined the resistance becoming a member of the Moon Guard. She was a skilled caster, and quite adept at killing demons leading her brethren to losing battle, after losing battle. Most of her days in the resistance bled together, forming no distinguishable memories in her mind, all except for one day. She and a few of her companions came across a contingent of Night Elven scouts, desperatly fighting off felhounds. They were all skilled but one in particular caught her eye, wielding his blade with a mastery that required much dedicated practice. She and her companions charged in, and together the combined forces drove back the felhounds. The elven scout who caught her eye earlier, was named Perios Dawnwhisper, who seemed to had taken a liking to her aswell. They fought continued to fight the war, until it's decisive conclusion: The Sundering. 'Return to Eldre'Thalas' When the war ended, Perios and Elana returned to Eldre'thalas, bearing a child. Ralimas Fireheärt, was born not a week after their wedding day. Perios and Elana became members of the Shren'Draler spellweavers, lead by the Prince of Eldre'Thalas himself, they summoned a demon into their city and were using it's power to fuel their magic. Together, they purchased a manse on the west side of the city, founding House Fireheärt. In turn, they became minor nobility, ensuring Ralimas a promising life ahead of him. Elana, became a pivitol figure in the House, Perios followed in her example though also becoming a member of the city guard, rising through the ranks quickly, eventually becoming a captain of great skill. Ralimas, grew up a refined elf, with a flair for adventure and a natural mastery of the sword. Ralimas was the kind've elf you could rely on in a tough situation, he had a sense of justice and the unrelenting urge to help those in need. The city guard sounded perfect for him. He took his place in the guard, alongside his proud father. The House flourished under their rule for the longest of time, Elana and Perios proving to be capable leaders over the years. Elana, one day was wandering the great city, when she felt something grab her arm, before she had time to unleash a single spell a blade was touching her chest. She didn't even have time to catch the face of the man before he was abruptly blasted away by a fireball, she quickly unleashed a spell that would keep the attacker out cold. When she turned, she saw a boy entering his teenage years huddled in a corner, one hand upraised, clumps of grass and stone lay ash-covered and smouldering beside him. She took him back to the manse, thinking he displayed much promise. He was adopted and introduced as Färric Fireheart. Färric, was a charismatic and sometimes eccentric person. He was quick talking, and tended to be rather seductive per say. At the same time, he was a fool without equal getting himself into deeper trouble each day. He did learn to carry himself as a person of importance, though he never did disgard all of his old habits as a street rat. Stealing from market stalls, not being the least among them. Färric, could use a sword well though not in the way Ralimas did, nor did he learn the by-the-book style that Ralimas did. Färric prefered something that he mastered himself, that was bred and mastered on the street. He was schooled by the Shren'draler, showing a natural affinity for fire based magic. All of this joy changed, when the guard was called out to the scene of a robbery. When Perios and Ralimas arrived they bore witness to several of their comrades dead. As Perios stood there, dumbstruck a man appeared from the shadows of the building. A black mask, and loose black robes covered his body, in addition to light armor that was worn under it. In the man's hand, was glimmering steel. Perios drew his blade, putting up a valiant defense, but it was all for naught. The man stabbed him clean through the heart. He looked at Ralimas, before sprinting into the darkness of the city. Ralimas picked up his father's corpse, taking him back to the manse. Elana was shellshocked, and with-child. In addition to this, the next day Färric went missing, without a trace, word or even a note. This proved too much for Elana, who took ill. Ikrua was born, as Elana died. Ralimas vowed to raise his sister, and lead the House with a purpose. He proved to be a capable leader, though insuperior to his parents. Ikrua, grew up to be raised as a mage, trained by the Shren'draler. She was the kind've elf who was spaced out majority of the time, yet, she always seemed to come through when occasion called for it. She was greatly skilled at the arcane magic, albeit with much studying and dicipline unheard of in this family prior to her. Ikrua often surprised Ralimas by displaying her intellect in situations where he was dumbfounded. Ralimas, at this point took his leave from the city guard, becoming the leader of the House with Ikrua, together they lead the House to an always changing future. 'The Exile of the Highborne' The two continued to lead for many years when startling news arrived, Dath'remar Sunstrider, leader of the bulk of the remaining Highborne, had begun to speak out against the non-magical and druid elf population. In addition, a number of strange things had begun to happen around Eldre'thalas, rumors of the prince's corruption spread to the Fireheärts. After a long deliberation, they chose to leave the city, leaving their House behind to cast their lot with the Sunstriders. To Ralimas and Ikrua's dismay, upon their arrival the Highborne masses were exiled to unknown shores. They boarded the ships with a dim hope in their hearts of a better future. Ikrua, without the magical energies of the demon imprisoned within Eldre'thalas, began to experience the magical withdrawal that most of the other Highborne felt. In addition, both Ralimas and Ikrua lost the purple hue to their skin, and some of their abnormal height becoming High Elves in full. When they became not a days sail to shore, a storm struck and shot their ship, away from the others. The ship itself capsized, and shattered against the rocky shores. Ralimas, struggled to get to shore before he was swiftly knocked unconcious by debris. He awoke on the beach, a number of survivors around him. At least two thirds of their ship's population, was gone, as was Ikrua. '''-Story Split Here-' 'The Founding of Quel'Thalas, Ralimas's tale' Ralimas, became somewhat mad with grief, slipping into a state of utter depression and complete devotion to the cause of survival. He became the survivor's impromptu leader, and lead them on the journy to find Dath'remar and the rest of the Highborne civilization. For weeks they tracked the Highborne, eventually finding them in the continent that would be known as Lordaeron. Ralimas, became a survivor of the elves long trek across the continent to where they founded, Quel'Thalas. Ralimas, served during the troll wars alongside Arathor, and dwelt in Strom for period of time, before returning to Quel'thalas. Ralimas, throughout the next fifty or so years, served Silvermoon with distinction. '"Luck, gold and ale? My kind've job." Färric's tale' Färric's story begins long before any of this, back in Eldre'thalas when he went missing. Färric, was wondering through the forest looking for a place to escape the bustling city for once in his life. While wondering the forest of Feralas, he saw something, a bright light behind one of the trees. Beyond it, was a massive Tauren shaman, attempting to wrest control of a large, pissed off fire elemental. Färric, showing his foolish side jumped into the fight without hesitation, flinging magic at the elemental. The elemental, summoned a massive gout of flames from the ground killing the tauren, then turning his eyes upon Färric, who simply gulped, taking a step back ''"Oh, fel.". ''The two fought, for the longest of time, but eventually Färric was unable to tap into any more mana, at this point reaching for magic, would be trying to drink liquor when hung over. He collapsed on the ground, allowing the elemental to join close, before reverse channeling a spell at the elemental. The elemental was sucked within Färric, like trying to drink hot led, it's power threatened to rip his body to pieces. Färric was forced into a comatic state, whilst inside his mind he desperatly fought the conscience of the elemental. This would go on for months, years even, the sudden use of magic that was the vast magical storms wrought upon Ashenvale by Dath'remar's followers empowered Färric allowing him to subjugate the elemental, claiming his power for himself. When he awoke, he had a large tatoo stretching from his chest, to his hands and feet, stretching around his index and middle fingers like two dueling dragon heads. In addition to this, he had completly lost the ability to cast any other spells aside from that of the fire element, a grevious side effect, yet he had become a pyromancer in full. Färric, would head back to the city quickly hearing of the rumors of Dath'remar and the Highborne, discarding them as prattle though he did hear a rumor about Illidan Stormrage recreating the well of eternity, in Hyjal. Färric, made his way to the mountain to the Well proper, and he did the unthinkable. He took a vial of it's waters, quickly managing to escape the mountain, mostly undetected. Färric, like the rest of the Highborne, boarded the fleet of ships in exile. He experience the same change as the rest of the elves, actually enjoying his new form. Färric began to love the open seas, absolutly enjoying his time on the boat, it wasn't until the storm struck that he learned the sea's terrible anger. When he awoke, the ships had landed and was shocked to know they had lost one ship. Färric, hoping to get some sort of reward set out to find the survivors of the ship. He wandered down the coastline for days, eventually finding the ruins of the ship but no one there. When he approached the wreckage, all he found was corpses however, he then found something that shocked him. Ikrua. She was beaten, and ravaged by the sea yet she was alive, asleep on the shore. After rousing her from sleep, she was surprised to see him alive at best and travelled alongside him, heading toward what would be Quel'Thalas. After living there, for about a year, he began to notice something, he was aging. Scary as hell at first, but then he thought of something. He took the vial of water from the well of eternity, and downed a few drops. Instantly, becoming reinvigorated. He was guessing, but he assumed he had just bought himself the ability to endure for a long, long time. He did the same to Ikrua. At that moment, he remembered something. Ralimas, he was likely in Quel'thalas, and aging aswell. Färric set out to find Ralimas, and in a few years, he did. He gave his brother the last remaining drops from the well, giving him too a lifespan that rivaled that of the dragons. Färric, went to escape from his brother and Ikrua, hoping to leave her with him. However, despite his best efforts, Ikrua followed. Färric lived his life as a traveler, for the longest of time, wandering Lordaeron for thousands of years. He passively fought in the second war, though pah, he hated it with all of his being. He returned to Quel'thalas directly after the war, finding himself at Sunsail Anchorage. There he met a dwarf, who stated he was a part of the Blackwater Raiders, a pirate cartel out of a small town in the southernmost point of the Eastern Kingdoms. Färric asked, what he did with them, he clearly replied ''"Well, we drink, smoke, pillage, sail, gamble, and 'ave a darn good time while causin' the o' Alliance a whole heap 'o trouble.". Färric simply smiled, replying in his best tone "Luck, gold, and ale? Sounds like my kind've job. Where do I sign up?". ''The dwarf took him aboard his ship, and for a year sailed with him, after that he became captain of the ''Raven Eclipse ''where he would take to the seas with Ikrua, for years to come. Once again, sucessfully dissapearing. 'Present Day' <>'﻿''' ﻿